


forget me not

by moonsamurai



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Legend needs a hug, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsamurai/pseuds/moonsamurai
Summary: "Don't forget me, okay?""I won't."He never meant to break that promise, but how do you break a promise you don't remember making?
Relationships: Legend & Twilight (Linked Universe), Legend (Linked Universe) & Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 55





	forget me not

**Author's Note:**

> heya! moon here, i'm not dead! here's my first angst trash since I came back to LU lol  
> hopefully it isn't that bad?? lmao  
> Legend really needs a hug

It starts one morning when he wakes up from a nightmare.

There’s not much he remembers - there’re waves, a boat, mist, honey-gold hair with a hibiscus flower on the side--

He can’t place his finger on her name. He knows her. He knows that he knows her. So _why--_

Marin.

He takes a sharp breath upon remembering. He almost forgot her, he couldn’t remember her name, _why couldn’t he remember her name--_

He writes it off as being sleepy and tired, despite being wide awake.

Nothing happens in the next few days, and he finds himself relieved - he would never forget her and the world he experienced. _Never._ He promised her and himself.

Except it happens again.

He wakes up, reaching for a girl with a melodious voice and a pretty laugh. Her face slips.

_Her name starts with an M._

_Ma-- Mar--_

It slips just out of reach.

He’s not in a good mood for the rest of the day. The others notice, but don’t comment.

It hits him when they settle for the day. _Marin._ _Marin of Koholint._

He almost starts crying then and there.

It continues, in an awful cycle. He wakes up and can’t remember, he wakes up and can’t remember _why can’t he remember why can’t he remember._

He writes everything down on scraps of paper he finds somewhere within his bag and wakes up clutching it between his fingers like a lifesaver. He remembers her through that. He remembers everything through that.

Eventually, he buys a journal and writes everything down there. No one comments.

He skims through his summaries and explanations each morning to remember. He looks through sketches of the honey-blonde girl wearing a hibiscus on her ear, smiling and singing without a care in the world.

_He remembers as much as he can._

Until he doesn’t.

He stares listlessly at the paragraphs upon paragraphs of memories he can’t decipher. There’s a vague outline of a girl sitting in the sand but it leaves before he can grasp it.

Her name is supposed to be Marin, but he doesn’t remember if it’s true or not. It’s annoying, and there’s this dull pain somewhere inside of him. He doesn’t know why.

Days pass by, and between traveling and dealing with stupidity from the rest of the group, he pushes the memories to the back of his mind.

Only when the notebook drops out of his pouch next to the fire the morning after a particularly rough, dark nightmare is when he remembers. He looks through the journal again.

He doesn’t recognize anything.

He reads through the paragraphs. He knows bits and pieces. Seagulls and the beach are at the forefront, with the pictures of the girl resting at the back.

For some reason, he feels hurt when he examines the girl with gold hair more closely.

He jerks away and flings the notebook into the fire when he feels tears. He hurriedly yanks it out, knowing it’s important, but the damage is done.

Pages are burnt, words lost to flames. Legend flips towards the back, swallowing relief when he sees the pictures of the girl mostly unharmed. The hibiscus flower that’s usually there is partially burned off.

A sigh of relief escapes his lips as he decides to go to sleep.

“Who is that?” the rancher asks a few days later on a whim, seeing him confusedly stumble through the pages, trying to recall everything. He’s pointing at the girl on one of the pages. A girl labeled ‘Marin.’

_I don’t know._ “A girl I used to know.”

“Ah.”

The conversation doesn’t go any further than that.

That night, he leafs through the pages carefully, wishing he could remember who that girl was and why a sense of calm settles over him when he thinks of her. He wishes he knew what the journal was talking about.

He flips to the end and is about to close it when he sees words on the back of the last page, previously unread by mistake.

_It was a dream, but it was real to me._

The message is circled a few times with a doodle of a hibiscus next to it. He swallows and flips back, looking through the pages quickly. Nothing comes, not even the tiniest hint of recognition.

The happiness that comes with the girl is faded and dull. 

_Dreams fade eventually, after all._

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i have another idea for this thing, but I probably won't write it unless I'm asked to so... :P


End file.
